Forum:2015-06-08 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Ah, well. It was a nice run of pages that were up in the first thing morning (US east coast time), but I suppose it couldn't go on forever. -- William Ansley (talk) 10:19, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :They probably got wiped by the con they were at this weekend. --MadCat221 (talk) 20:53, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Aaaand it's up! Wow, haven't seen any of the squirrel-men in quite a while. --MadCat221 (talk) 23:19, June 8, 2015 (UTC) One small thing I find noteworthy is how Higgs is fully healed. The impression is that it is only supposed to have been a couple of days. That and the fact that none of the Wulfenbach's find that noteworthy. I rather hope that here or in the novels we will see an expansion on what exactly happened during the timeskip, especially with Higgs. -- 00:43, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Remember that Gil saw Higgs just get up and dust himself off after getting beaten bloody by Zola like it was nothing. And that's after Gil saw him up and about like nothing happened after the ordeal of rescuing the stricken Baron after the Battle of the Circus Caravan. Gil's used to Higgs' unstoppable-ness by now. And I think Gil, like We the Audience, strongly suspects he's a Jaeger. --MadCat221 (talk) 03:25, June 9, 2015 (UTC) The top panel of this page is so lovely I wanted to crowd the whole of it, but gave that idea up. I wonder which version of Lucrezia Klaus-in-Gil is talking about? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:19, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Safest bet is Lunevka. Other possibilities are L-I-Z (if Zola lost control of it), or some new (un)"lucky girl". --MadCat221 (talk) 04:33, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::It just occurred to me that he might well be talking about both versions of Lucrezia. Both are running around free and both would fit right in with the Fifty Families. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:43, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Or a new (to us) one. Lucrezai in Queen of the Dawn. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 15:15, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::As I just noticed MadCat221 included in his post. Sorry. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 17:01, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Holfung-Borzoi is where Zulenna Luzhakna was/is from. Will she re-enter the story at some point soon, do you suppose? -- William Ansley (talk) 04:39, June 10, 2015 (UTC) : A while back, Kaja said Zulenna would reapear. AndyAB99 (talk) 09:01, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::... Oh dear, is she a Lucrezia now? IIRC, the function of the Summoning Engine was to annihilate the resident personality and insert Lucrezia, and only didn't annihilate Agatha because of tampering by the Sturmvoraus siblings. And Lucrezia always was a vain one... --MadCat221 (talk) 14:50, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Klaus had Zulenna reanimated. I thought Kaja implied she is in England. I am getting tired of people finding Lucrezia under every rock. Maybe Zeetha is a Lucrezia. What about Violetta? Is EVERY female other than Agatha a "Lucrezia"? Also, the summoning engine doesn't annihilate the resident personality AND THEN insert Lucrezia. It just inserts Lucrezia, who dominates. Show us specifically where the "Sturmvoraus siblings" tampered with the summoning engine. Agatha was supposedly bred (genetically selected) to be her mother's vehicle. Turns out she has too much of her father in her. :::If Lucrezia IS everywhere, she has won, the story is over, everyone go home. The possibility of there being other copies is part of the authors creating suspense. But I doubt there are anywhere near as many as some people suggest. --AndyAB99 (talk) 15:27, June 10, 2015 (UTC)